


Memories Of A Serial Killer

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Mr. Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Locked in a prison wearing a straight jacket, there isn't much Takegami can do to pass the time. At least he has his thoughts to keep him company, including those of his first taste of human flesh and how it led to his first kill.





	Memories Of A Serial Killer

            The prison cell wasn't exactly cold but it wasn't pleasantly warm either. It was simply bearable, not worth complaining about, just like the flickering light in the hall outside the locked room, or the sounds of crying from a cell a few doors down. They were all simply annoying but prison wasn't meant to be a nice place to be so Takegami didn't complain, instead he sat in the corner staring straight ahead, unable to move now he had been put in the straight jacket. Surely a violation of his rights to leave him like this for so long but again Takegami didn't object. Takegami wasn't a complainer, he was a planner and already his return from the afterlife was set in motion, though he'd never get to see the results himself. There was nothing else he could do and only his thoughts could keep him occupied now. He had been arrested for just a handful of murders but there were a few the police had never learnt about, a few he hadn't told them and didn't plan to. What was another death to his death count? It wasn't a competition of how many people he had murdered, they were only food. What person counted how many pigs they had ate in a lifetime? How many cows?  You didn't do that. Meat was meat and that was all there was to it. Just his favourite food wasn't steak or chicken. It was human and he would kill to get it, respecting his victims in his own way, by remembering their names.

 

            Takegami had tasted human flesh quite by accident, a little too keen when nibbling his girlfriend’s neck he had bitten off a small chunk of flesh. Barely a sliver it tasted of blood and sweat and he was hooked. So delighted by the taste, he ignored her cries of complaint, her angry words. Even when she left him in disgust, he barely noticed. He had found the ultimate food, his ambrosia, and he wanted more and it scared him. You didn't eat people, you didn't enjoy the taste above any other meat. It wasn't even safe to eat human flesh, too easy to pick up diseases but none of this was what scared Takegami. What scared him was that he didn't care and the realisation that he wasn't normal and could no longer ever fit into human society.

            He started off small, a bit of human blood now and again, from willing victims who were into the S&M scene or had a vampire fetish. That part was easy but he needed flesh, not blood, to keep him happy. Blood was just part of the taste but it wasn't complete. It was lacking the texture, the bite and the salty taste that he craved. He needed human flesh, no other meat cooked or raw would do, he'd tried them all and it was human that made him feel so complete. So happy and content. His S&M antics grew worse as he bit of chunks from living and willing victims and for a long time that was enough. It starved his cravings enough that he could ignore them and get along in life, even try and blend in, though he was never that good at being normal. His idea of sanity wasn't quite on the same thought length of everyone else.

            It was then that Takegami started to think of himself as a god. It explained his superior intelligence, his good looks and his taste for flesh. He was slipping into insanity now, letting it take over, that was what the experts later claimed but Takegami knew better. Takegami knew he was embracing his godhood and he knew to reach his true potential he needed flesh. More than he could get from a living being and that would mean he'd have to kill. Well so be it. He was a god and gods were above human laws and customs. Gods were self-righteous and powerful and he was one of them.

            His first kill escaped the police because the man wasn't even on their radar, his disappearance never even reported. A poor homeless man who was more than happy to return to Takegami's home for a nice hot bath and dinner. Takegami treated him well before he killed him. He wasn't a cruel god, just a hungry one. Humans had once sacrificed their owns to the gods but for now he'd have to do the sacrificing on his own behalf. Perhaps that was why his murder weapon had been an ornamental dagger, which he stabbed through the man's heart in one swift motion though it was harder than he had expected. It took strength to push the sharp metal through flesh and he could feel the resistance of a rib pressing against the blade, bending it slightly from the angle he had wanted. Still he got the heart first time and the man was soon dead, ready to be butchered. He would eat all this man but not in one sitting. But where to start? That was the question.

            In the end Takegami choose a hand simply for its convenience and took his time to enjoy every mouthful. He could feel his strength growing, his body becoming invincible and strong though it was only in his mind. He knew that now. He had never been a god, that was his delusion.

           

            In prison he had managed to separate insanity from reality. He could now see the difference but had no regrets because both parts of him were a killer who craved human flesh. Even in prison he needed it but couldn't get it. It made him relieved he was on death row because how could he live without his ambrosia? How could he live knowing he would never taste that salty flesh? No, death was the kindest option society could throw at him, though they called it a punishment. Not to Takegami, to Takegami the only punishment he had ever suffered was being unable to feast on flesh right now. Though he didn't complain because he knew his life was almost over. Perhaps the footsteps approaching were the guards coming to end his life? If only they would taste on his flesh, then perhaps they would understand? Perhaps then they would end up just like him.

 


End file.
